A traffic stop is referred to as a time when a law enforcement officer (such as a state trooper, local police officer, or other law enforcement representative) asks (or demands) that a vehicle pull out of active traffic for either a traffic violation, or some other sort of potential violation. Drivers are often apprehensive when being pulled over for a traffic stop. Some drivers feel they are unjustly targeted for traffic stops.
Many traffic stops become contentious. A contentious traffic stop can result in yelling, threatening, physical violence, and even death. Since a driver and an officer traditionally physically and/or verbally interact, the chances of a contentious traffic stop increase.
It would be desirable to implement a device to eliminate physical and/or verbal exchanges during a traffic stop.